


April fools audrey!

by Thebluespirit (thebluespirit)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, april fools!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluespirit/pseuds/Thebluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its april fools and its also tuesday. so thats why i wanted to make this for him.</p>
<p>because hes never dead in my heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	April fools audrey!

Gabriel X Angel! Reader  
April fools  
(There are slight spoilers from season 5-6)

It was April 1, and I felt today was a good day to see your brother again, at the cemetery. He always protected the humans, so he wanted a human burial. When I finally arrived at the cemetery, no one was there. They were probably at their neighborhood, pranking people, like he used to… I walked to his grave. His grave marked with his name.  
Gabriel.  
I remember when he left. When he battled my other brother. Because the minor gods needed help. I remembered the light fading from his eyes when Lucifer stabbed him, when I realized how horrible things had become.   
But he still protected them, the humans, like I had protected the Winchesters. Until the end.  
“Hey Gabriel. I’m sorry I haven’t visited you in a while, but things have been hard with you gone” I said. “I’m sorry that this happened to you, it- you didn’t have to help them. I miss you. I miss when we were all in heaven, and nothing bothered us. We played games, acted like children, when we were millennia old…” I choked back a sob.  
“I know you’re probably laughing at me, Audrey, crying. How embarrassing.” I rubbed my eyes.  
“This was your favorite day of the month ‘an official day where people prank other people! A perfect day for the trickster!’. On this day, you met the boys, in that town where you were pranking those people.” Audrey paused and looked up mockingly “an alien? Really?”  
Audrey thought she heard a laugh, you whirled around, but you saw nothing.  
“Great, now I’m hearing things” I sighed “I hope this isn’t one of the stages of grief...”  
And then I heard his voice. One I thought I would never hear again.  
“All my life, I don’t think I’ve ever heard that hallucinations are part of grief”  
This time when I turned, I saw him. The angel brother that I thought I had lost forever…  
“ April fools, Audrey”


End file.
